


Perilous Bond

by Ophelia_Belle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aether Sex (Final Fantasy XIV), Ascians (Final Fantasy XIV), Breeding, Claws, Edgeplay, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Patch 5.2: Echoes of a Fallen Star Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Tentacles, light blood, vanilla monsterfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Belle/pseuds/Ophelia_Belle
Summary: That's not Ardbert in your inn room!Occurs after 5.2, so beware of spoilers.The Emissary himself appears in your inn room. He wants you.
Relationships: Elidibus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Perilous Bond

**Author's Note:**

> I used this fic to explore different kinks and ideas that I've never written or considered before. Please enjoy my experiment!
> 
> Note: After 5.3 this is not canon compliant. However, I'm not going to edit it to reflect what we learned about Elidibus's knowledge of the 14th.

The Warrior of Light had just returned to her inn room in the Pendants at the Crystarium. While she owned her own home back on the Source, she found that this room was the perfect place to relax when she was on the First. She crossed the room, approaching the large wood stove and adding another log to the fire, warming her chilling body. As the sun set, she peered through her large windows, taking in the magnificent oranges and yellows painted across the sky.

Her kettle began to whistle and she poured the hot water into a mug and added a basket of tea leaves. She let it set, staring at the water turning amber brown and smelling the earthy aroma of the fresh tea. After a few minutes she added a bit of birch syrup, a habit she picked up from Aymeric during her time in Ishgard.

She sat down at her table and began reflecting upon her current predicament. Elidibus was certainly no Emet-Selch. His motive seemed cloudy in comparison to Emet-Selch’s clear honesty. He appeared to have no desire to enlighten the fractured souls inhabiting this world, only to usher The First ever faster towards another calamity.

The Warrior closed her eyes, trying to gain some understanding of everything she just learned. She had thought she had figured everything out. The bread crumbs left by Emet-Selch about the truth behind Zodiark and Hydaelyn seemed to lead nowhere when held up to the truths revealed to her by the Amaurotine ruins.

She opened her eyes and felt the comfort of a familiar face staring at her from across the room. She smiled at Ardbert and offered a hand in greeting until the realization that he was not Ardbert flew back to her.

“Elidibus,” she said, standing from her chair, “You have some nerve taking his form.”

“It is rather fitting, a hero I sent to his end, and will hopefully be the hero who sends this world to its end. To think, just as everyone on The First has begun to think of Ardbert as a hero, he is here, yet again, to play the part of the villain intent on bringing about another calamity. You can fight us, but you will never be able to stop the natural order of this star.”

Despite wearing Ardbert’s skin, his mannerisms were considerably different. The Warrior took note of his absolute callousness, his flat expression, and most of all his voice. 

“If you would prefer it,” Elidibus disappeared into the void and once again appeared wearing his familiar white robes and red mask, “I can take a form more familiar to you. You can see me after all. I have no need of mortal flesh for one such as you to perceive me.”

“Why are you here?” she asked, wishing that she was not alone with him, “You made it clear that you don’t want to share anything with us.”

“I’m here, because for eons I watched Emet-Selch’s attachment to you. Lifetime after lifetime, death after death, rejoining after rejoining, rebirth after rebirth; for thousands of years he has been fixated on you,” Elidibus looked towards the hero with hatred in his eyes, “While I was able to let you go, accept your betrayal, he remained ever infatuated with the soul of our beloved.”

“Beloved?” she couldn’t believe what she was hearing, “Betrayal? You don’t mean that I’m…” her thoughts trailed off, realizing the implications of what the Ascian was saying. 

As she stepped back, Elidibus took a step forward towards her, grabbing her hand with a clawed glove. He pulled The Warrior into him, grasping her hair in a firm grip and pressing his lips against hers. She tensed up in shock, feeling his tongue probe her mouth. 

Elidibus finally broke the kiss, but maintained his firm grip on The Warrior’s hair, holding her tightly against him. 

“You are a broken shell and a poor imitation of who he onced loved. You are a poor imitation of who we all once loved. Yet I look at your inferior nature,” he dropped his voice into a low growl, “and I’m reminded of just how much I wanted you at one time.”

His voice sent chills through her body. Her brain understood the danger of Elidibus’s presence, however her body craved something different. Instead of fighting him, she relaxed under his grip and closed her eyes, waiting to see what the Ascian did next. 

He felt delighted seeing her react so submissively under his grip, “Good, this will be so much easier on both of us now.” Elidibus began to stroke a claw up and down her neck, feeling her breath quicken under his touch. He found a point where her mortal blood flowed through her veins and lightly pricked her skin, drawing a droplet of her blood.

She moaned against him as he leaned in and tasted her, drawing his tongue up her neck and to her ear. Elidibus brought his lips to her ear and whispered, his husky voice drawing goosebumps through her body, “Do you know what happens when an Ascian mates with a Warrior of Light?”

The Warrior didn’t realize she had been holding her breath, but against him she let it out and whispered, “Elidibus.” He held her, contemplating his next move. He could sense the desire building within her.

“You do not know how long I’ve waited for this,” Elidibus grinned. He wanted to shove this Warrior of Light down to her knees and feel her mouth envelop his member, but he knew that he needed patience with her. Despite her willingness to indulge him, he knew that he had to indulge her as well.

The Warrior of Light opened her eyes and looked into the dark void on Elidibus’s face, where his eyes would be peering at her through his mask. She reached up with one hand and laid it on the side of his face, “If I do this, might I look at your face? Your true face? I’ve seen you as Zenos, and now Ardbert. Please grant me this, I wish to see you, Elidibus.”

Hearing her say his title with such tenderness caught him off guard. Ordinarily, one’s true face was reserved for close family and lovers. She was neither, at least not anymore. However, he knew that he needed to make sacrifices in order to achieve his goal.

He released her and took a step back. He breathed deeply and remembered the last time he removed his mask for another, for her. Showing her his true face as he walked her home from The Convocation. Those feelings made him hesitate, but he grabbed his mask with his clawed hand and slowly lowered it from his face, his true face.

The Warrior stared at him, studying his features. He looked considerably younger than he acted. She expected to see the face of a man well into the prime of his life. However, she noticed that he looked around the same age as her.

His light eyes peered into her’s. Despite the lack of wrinkles, his eyes appeared eons old. She noted a similar sadness and pain that she used to sense whenever she looked into Emet-Selch’s golden eyes. Despite his white hood covering his hair, she could tell that his hair was long and silver. 

She stepped towards him and cautiously brought her hand to his cheek and stroked it with her thumb. She studied his features, realizing this was the first time that she had ever seen the true face of an Ascian. He was beautiful.

“Why do you not fear me?” He took a step towards her, smirking as he grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back.

She gasped. He moved quick and she had barely had time to react to him immobilizing her. He continued to twist her arm, forcing her to bend over. She caught herself with her free hand and felt Elidibus guide her body onto the table in her room, resting her chest on its surface.

The Warrior attempted to twist to look upon Elidibus, however he made sure she could not look, “I can remove my mask, but that does not mean you may look at me as you please.”

He relaxed his grip and he was satisfied to see her remain bent over the table in submission. He took a step back to admire the fantastic creature bent over in front of him. She was no Amauortine. However, after all this time, Elidibus was able to identify a certain type of hero he was willing to consider. Sometimes, they may be of her soul, other times not. However the fact that this hero was she, made this all the sweeter for him.  
The warrior rocked her hips back seductively, attempting to entice Elidibus. He smiled at her futile attempts to seduce him. He looked at his hand within his clawed glove. Had she seen Emet-Selch’s sorcerer form? With his penchant for dramatics, of course he would have shown her.

He watched his clawed glove disappear and reveal his hand. As Elidibus concentrated, his monstrous claws emerged slowly. He was currently in between forms, and he was content keeping it that way. Going any further might frighten her.

Elidibus knew he had to be careful with his claws. They were razor sharp and could easily slice through flesh. He did not wish to hurt her, not like this anyway. He ran the back of his claw down her back, feeling her tense up at the unfamiliar sensation. However, she never shied from his touch.

“Why do you not fear me? You know what I am,” Elidibus repeated his question and growled softly into her ear, continuing to draw his claw up and down her back. He flipped his claw over and began to trace the point down her back, slicing through her clothes like a hot knife through butter. He took care to not scar her delicate flesh, at least not yet.

The Warrior shook her robes off her body, revealing her nude form to the Ascian. She knew that if he willed it, she could be dead in an instant. She turned to face the Emissary, wiggling herself onto the table and opening her legs to invite him in.

Elidibus smiled devilishly, knowing that she could see his claws and if he willed it, she could see much more. He brought a single claw to her face and began to tenderly stroke it with the back. She showed no fear, turning her head and relaxing into his touch.

“Why do you wish me to fear you?” she said breathlessly, relaxing into his touch.

“Why do you not? Did Emet-Selch soften you up to our plight enough that you no longer see us at the villains we so truly are? Do you forget, dear sweet Warrior of Light, everything we are capable of?” Elidibus gripped her face gently between his claws, applying just enough pressure to not pierce her skin. 

She opened her legs wider, embracing Elidibus and drawing him into her. He could hardly protest so open an invitation. He moved in, kissing her deeply before his white robes vanished before her eyes.

“I have not forgotten what you are,” the Warrior panted between kisses, “That makes this all the more sweet.”

He felt his member harden at her reply and it throbbed, seeking out her flesh. The Warrior felt his desire and brought her hand down to guide him into her. With a loud grunt Elidibus fully sheathed himself inside of her.

She gasped, relishing the feeling of the Ascian inside of her. She rocked her hips, begging for him to join her rhythm. 

He moved slowly at first, relishing at the sight of the Warrior of Light’s wanton squirming. He reached behind her and firmly grasped her hips in his claws, drawing out trace amounts of blood as he guided her to his pace.

She met his rhythm, pulling his head towards her and alternating between kisses and bites on his neck. Elidibus moaned. Had he known what she was capable of, he would have pursued this collaboration sooner.

“My darkness is going to take root within your womb, do you understand that my sweet?” Elidibus hissed at her. He hated how much he desired this mortal. Of all of the bodies this soul had inhabited through the ages, why was it this one that captivated him so?

“Could you hurt the mother of your child?” she moaned as her hips coaxed Elidibus to penetrate her deeper. 

He smiled, knowing that she was not adverse to his proposal, “Nay, I could hardly hurt you now. The thought crossed my mind, but I prefer being buried deep inside you.”

Elidibus slowed his thrusts and allowed his claws to revert back to fleshy hands, “Do not think I’m ready to be done with you.” He withdrew slowly, watching her face turn to disappointment as he stepped back.

Elidibus held out his hand and as he concentrated an object began to form in his palm. It was a small strip of fabric. The Warrior looked at him in disbelief, “Really, all the powers of creation and you conjure up a scrap of fabric?”

Elidibus scoffed at her, “Of course to you it appears as just a scrap. You have fair experience in weaving do you not? Pick it up and examine it and tell me if it's just a scrap of fabric.”

She picked up the fabric and noticed how thin it was. However, upon holding it to the light, she noticed that it was pitch black. No light was able to penetrate this fabric. Elidibus saw her face the moment she realized what he intended.

“I’m still not sure why you trust me, but I’m willing to see just how far that trust goes,” Elidibus placed the fabric over her eyes and tied it behind her head. He knew that she could not see anything.

The Warrior turned her head, hoping to find a weakness in the blindfold that let some light in, however the Ascian had ensured that she would not be able to sense anything. He grasped her hand and led her away from the table. She heard the familiar whirring sound of a void portal opening and felt Elidibus move her through it, into an unknown dimension.

Her pulse quickened, realizing that wherever he took her, her screams would never reach anyone who could help her. 

Elidibus was still grasping her hand and felt her palms dampening from sweat. He could sense her heart racing beneath her skin, “Get ahold of yourself my sweet. Once again, if I wanted to kill you, you would be dead. I merely brought you to a place where you are free to surrender yourself to pleasure without fear of anyone overhearing. In places like the Crystarium, people like to talk.” 

She attempted to feel the winds around her, but the air was completely still. Her surroundings were completely silent. She tried her best to sense her environment, but other than knowing that Elidibus was near, she could not discern where he had taken her. She realized that she was completely at his mercy here.

Elidibus guided her a few paces, “Please sit.”

She was afraid to sit, suspecting that he may be pulling a cruel joke. However, Elidibus did not seem like the type for jokes. She held her breath and stretched her hands out behind her, slowly lowering herself down. She was relieved when her hands met a soft surface. It didn’t quite feel like a bed. It felt more organic, almost living. It pulsed with life, but she did not think it was sentient.

“Lean back,” Elidibus said placing his hand at her upper back, guiding her slowly down so that she was lying on whatever it was. 

The object was mostly firm, but with a little give to it. It’s warmth surrounded her and she relaxed into it, letting out a contented sigh. In her relaxation, she allowed her legs to fall open, tempting Elidibus with her glistening slit.

As she opened her legs, she felt something snake around her thighs and draw them open. They were indeed living, throbbing with aether as they further wound themselves around her body. She began to feel additional limbs reach out to her body and twist about her wrists and ankles, presenting her vulnerable body to Elidibus.

She squirmed, attempting to twist free. However the limbs only tightened their grip on her body.

Elidibus chuckled, “If I wanted to, I could leave you like this, immobilized and helpless in a dimension only I can access. I could leave you here for the rest of your lifetime, stealing away to indulge in your pleasures anytime I wish.”

His words penetrated her core, sending arousal throughout her body. She whined, craving the paragon’s touch. She sensed his body slowly approaching her. Her body was on fire, desiring his touch. 

She heard a laugh, close to her, almost in her ear, “Elidibus please,” she whispered.

He answered her pleas by drawing a nipple into his mouth and eagerly sucking at it. She called out in pleasure, happy to be touched by Elidibus once more. Her pleasured moans rang out as Elidibus began to draw his mouth lower on her body.

As he neared her folds, her moans turned to begging, wanting the Ascian to give her release. His tongue slicked over her bud, tasting and savoring her. Elidibus listened to her pleasured cries, adjusting his touch for her. He paid particular attention to her apex, licking and nibbling at it as he felt her body begin to tense up.

She felt her orgasm building and tilted her pelvis into Elidibus’s mouth. However, it was no longer there. She felt herself quiver disappointedly. 

“Ugh!” she screamed, “Why?”

“Oh do you want release?” she couldn’t see Elidibus, but she could tell he was grinning.

“Please Elidibus,” she begged, craving his touch once more. Any time she squirmed to try to touch him, the limbs holding her body tightened and pulled her apart more. 

Elidibus did not expect his body to react this way, but it was why he provided her with a blindfold. He was no Emet-Selch. He did not brandish his true form often. Only in moments when he was overwhelmed with emotion did he allow his true nature to come forth. He had thought he could control it. However, hearing her scream for him to please her resonated at his core and brought forth his ancient form. 

He grunted as limbs sprouted from his back and watched as his body grew, towering over the warrior’s small mortal body. She looked so helpless in comparison. If he desired it, he could hold her in one hand, however this size would not suit his needs. He concentrated, allowing his ancient form to shrink to a more manageable size.  
The Warrior could sense that something was different. She heard the audible crack of Elidibus growing additional arms. She wanted to look at him, and see his true form, “Elidibus,” she moaned, straining against the limbs holding her, “I want to see you.”

“See me?” he asked, his voice deeper and more raspy than before, “You think you could look at me now and continue? Do you think you wouldn’t be repulsed by my true form?”

She wasn’t afraid. She remembered Hades. She remembered the claws and additional arms that extended from his body. If Elidibus looked anything like that, she was not afraid, “Please, let me see you.”

“Very well,” Elidibus leaned over and removed her blindfold with his smaller claws, careful to not harm her skin.

What she saw was no different from Hades, only wearing white robes instead of black. He wasn’t wearing a mask, instead his now familiar face with silver hair and pale eyes stared back at her as large, clawed arms stretched out from his back.

“Most mortals would run now,” he whispered, bending over her bound body. Without her mask, she was able to see that she was reclined on a pool of black aether. It appeared to be both a part of Elidibus and separate from him at the same time. The aether binding her arms released her, however her legs remained bound and spread.

The Warrior shook her head, “Why would I?” She reached up and cupped his face in her hands, drawing him down into her. She pressed her lips against his and kissed the Ascian deeply. She felt Elidibus melt into her and his aether surrounded her, enveloping every inch of her body. 

The cool aether licked at her nipples, drawing pleasure moans from her. It massaged her pert breasts and drew her nipples in. At the same time, the aether rebound her hands, this time suspending them above her. It wasn’t enough just having Elidibus’s aether surrounding her, she wanted to feel his body as well.

She wasn’t sure what he had underneath the long white robe. However he possessed a face and arms, surely he had something to penetrate her. Elidibus saw the disappointment on her face. He backed up and saw her glistening slit begging to be penetrated.

“Elidibus please,” she moaned against the aether working her breasts. Each stroke sent electricity through her body, growing the need between her legs.

He shook his head, “My dear, you don’t know what you desire.”

“I desire you,” she panted, “I don’t care, just please Elidibus.”  
“As you wish,” he parted his robes and she gasped, wondering how he would fit inside her. Elidibus took notice of her wide eyes and smirked, “You can change your mind.”

She shook her head, “No, I want you.” 

The aether vines pulled up The Warrior’s wrists, moving her into an upright position. The aether supported her from below and nudged her body closer to Elidibus. Her body tilted down, positioning her exactly the way Elidibus wanted her.

Elidibus aligned himself with her opening and pressed gently against her. She felt him pressing into her and she rocked her hips to meet him, urging him to enter. Aether slithered around him, drawing her juices down to coat him, so that he might ease into her. He pressed slowly, careful to not hurt her more than necessary.

His aether wrapped itself around her clit and began to lightly vibrate. As the pleasure took hold, Elidibus plunged himself into her. 

The pain was nothing in comparison to the pleasure surging through her. The Warrior gasped, feeling herself expand to accommodate the Ascian’s girth. There was still a considerable amount of his monstrous length exposed. She moaned as she watched the black aether between her legs stretch out across his shaft, joining their bodies completely.

She relaxed, allowing his aether to do all of the work. It pulsed between them, joining their pleasure together. Elidibus carefully wrapped his larger claws around her, embracing her close, while his hands gently glided over her curves, mixing with his aether to suck and nip at her skin.

“I should keep you here,” Elidibus said between his moans, “I could leave you here, bound in pleasure. No need to concern yourself with the affairs of men. You would only grow more complete, as I initiate each rejoining.”

“How will you initiate rejoinings, when I will never let you leave?” her breathing was becoming more shallow as she felt the pleasure bubbling inside of her.

Elidibus gave her a half smile as he inched himself further inside of her, “Let me? I can guarantee my dear, leaving you would be the last thing I’d want to do.”

His aether picked up the pace, growing in intensity between them. It worked his shaft, bringing him closer to the edge. The Warrior’s breaths turned to pleasured pants as his aether licked and sucked at her clit. 

“Let it be known Warrior, if I cum in you, you will give birth to our child. Our child will be neither mortal nor Ascian. They will be the closest thing to a perfect soul in this fragmented world,” Elidibus whispered to her as he stopped the flow of aether against her bud, relishing her pained cries.

“Elidibus,” she whispered, “Fill me.”

As she uttered her request, Elidibus’s body began to grow larger as he approached his climax. He strengthened his aether, helping her take his increasing size. The aether began to stroke his cock with harder strokes, bringing him closer and closer.

The aether intensified against her and she felt her body beginning to clench as she reached her climax. She twisted against her restraints from the power of her orgasm. She looked at Elidibus through her heavily lidded eyes as she felt him begin to pulse within her, filling her with his seed.

As they came down from their pleasure, Elidibus reabsorbed his aether and returned to his smaller size. He held his warrior as her breathing slowed, releasing her from her bonds slowly and sinking to the ground, embracing her tightly. She reached up, caressing his soft face in her hand.

“I really should leave you here, and keep you to myself,” he traced a finger down her neck, replacing it with soft kisses, “It would certainly help my goals. However, I have no interest in keeping you here against your will.”

“No interest in playing daddy to your wee one?” she said with a teasing smile. 

“Your fertility magic protects you well,” he sighed, amused that she thought he wouldn’t notice the traces of aether in her abdomen.

“So nothing has changed?” she smiled as she stood up, hoping that he’d open a portal back to the First.

Elidibus turned to face her, allowing his white robes and red mask to cover his body once more before opening the portal back to her home, “Of course not. Take care, Warrior of Darkness.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic and like reading and discussing fics with like minded individuals, come join us on discord!
> 
> [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/vff9YsH)


End file.
